First Time
by wicl93
Summary: Oneshot for IruKaka Day! Kakashi decides to find out if Iruka returns his feelings and smut ensues. Set between Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, when Naruto has been gone for about a year. WARNINGS: IruKaka, hinted KakaIru, explicit yaoi. May be a sequel for KakaIru Day!


Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_**

**Thoughts within a flashback**

SUMMARY: Kakashi decides to find out if Iruka returns his feelings and smut ensues

WARNING: IruKaka, hinted KakaIru, explicit yaoi

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**This story is set in the three years between _Naruto_ and _Naruto Shippuden_, when Naruto has been gone from the village for about a year**

* * *

Kakashi was walking through Konoha, his nose in one of his Icha Icha books, as it was usually. He walked past the apartment building where Naruto lived and paused in his reading to look up, remembering the previous day...

_**He was walking through Konoha reading. When he passed Naruto's apartment building he sensed a chakra coming from inside Naruto's apartment – **_**that's odd,**_** he thought, **_**I would know if Naruto was back, and he's only been gone a year, he was supposed to be longer than this.**

_**Kakashi jumped up onto the balcony outside Naruto's apartment and peered in the window. Inside, Iruka was cleaning the small apartment, changing the covers on the beds, the previous ones hanging outside, near where Kakashi was standing, to dry. Kakashi watched Iruka dust and generally make sure the place was ready to live in. He wondered if Naruto had asked Iruka to keep an eye on the apartment while he was off training with Jiraiya-sannin – **_**no,**_** he thought, **_**Naruto probably wouldn't have even thought about something like that, I expect Iruka's just doing it as he misses Naruto. **_**Kakashi jumped back down from the balcony and continued on his way.**_

As he stood there thinking about what he had seen the previous day, he realised that he missed Naruto as well, _especially as he reminds me so much of my sensei,_ he thought. He decided to go and see Iruka at the Academy.

Kakashi arrived just as the students were leaving the Academy for the day. He walked past them all and entered the Academy, looking into various classrooms until he found the one with Iruka inside.

Iruka was sitting at the desk marking some papers when Kakashi popped up in front of him, his nose buried in one of his books as usual.

"Do you have to read that stuff here?" Iruka asked. "There are young impressionable children around after all – if you're going to be here, you should set a good example."

"Yeah, okay. Are you busy?" Kakashi asked, ignoring Iruka's previous comment.

"I'm marking papers, Kakashi-san, did you want something?"

"Would you like to join me for ramen tonight, Iruka-kun?"

"Er, yeah, I guess, but why?"

"Just thought we could both use some company, with Naruto having been gone for a while, especially as it'll be a while before he's back."

"Okay then", Iruka said. "I'll meet you at Ichiraku's at nine?"

"See you there", Kakashi said, vanishing in a puff of smoke. Iruka sighed to himself – _why do I get the feeling that something else is going on? _he thought.

* * *

Kakashi paced back and forward in the sitting room of his apartment – _why did I have to ask him? I basically asked him out, and I've liked Iruka-kun for a while, but...I really wasn't clear about whether this was a date or just two friends eating dinner, and the Naruto thing might have sounded like an excuse...although, it sort of was an excuse, as I needed a reason to ask him out – I can't just ask him on a date outright, he'll probably just refuse and call me a pervert, although...he might have realised that this is supposed to be a date, in which case I should wear something date-ish! But if he has realised that this is a date, and he still wants to go, then maybe he like the way I normally dress...but that doesn't mean he might not want me to dress differently – why did I have to ask Iruka-kun to dinner?! Why does everything have to be so complicated?!_ Kakashi sighed to himself, trying to calm down. He figured that he was just being stupid, _after all, it's not like I'm not going to go, so I'll just have to read Iruka-kun's signals while I'm there and try to figure out if he likes me back, I am a genius after all._

Kakashi met Iruka at exactly nine o'clock at Ichiraku's.

"You're early, aren't you, Kakashi-san?" Iruka asked by way of greeting.

"I said nine, I'm exactly on time", Kakashi said.

"I know, but for you that's early, you normally turn up late for everything." Kakashi didn't reply, instead pouting under his mask, although he wasn't sure if Iruka could see the pout through his mask. After his intense thinking earlier, he had settled on wearing a black shirt which extended up over the lower part of his face, so he didn't need a mask, along with dark trousers. He noticed that Iruka was wearing the same clothes he normally wore, just without the flak jacket, which he may have removed due to the warmth of the evening. _I guess I sort of hoped he was going to dress up, _Kakashi thought, _then I'd know for sure that he liked me. Although, he may have come straight from the Academy. Then again, if he did that, then that means he would have left his jacket there _– _would he do that? Or did he go home and just not bother to change? Or did he just think I was asking him as a friend? Am I thinking too much into this?_

"Well, I'm here, so shall we eat?"

"Sure", Iruka agreed, sitting down. Kakashi sat down beside him, and they both ordered their food.

"So, how do you think Naruto's doing?" Iruka asked, breaking the silence.

"I expect he's fine, we'd have heard if anything bad happened. Besides, he's with Jiraiya-sannin, so no-one will get to him", Kakashi added, wondering if Iruka was worried about the Akatsuki going after Naruto earlier than everyone expected.

"I suppose so, I just worry about him sometimes, after all, he can be kind of reckless at times, and I get the feeling that Jiraiya-sannin may not want to control him more than is necessary." Their food arrived, and Iruka busied himself with eating. Kakashi looked at him for a moment.

"Naruto may be reckless, but normally for good reasons. He only tends to do stupid things when he thinks there's something to be gained from it, especially if it involves saving or protecting anyone", Kakashi said. Iruka looked at him for a moment, before nodding his agreement. Kakashi pulled down the part of his shirt covering his face and ate, finishing quickly and pulling his shirt back up to hide the lower part of his face again. Iruka ate a little slower – Kakashi watched him for a couple of minutes before Iruka finished and set down his chopsticks.

"Do you have somewhere to be later or tomorrow?" Iruka asked.

"Why? Do you want to do something else?" Kakashi asked, almost leering.

"No, it's just you ate really fast, so I though perhaps you had somewhere to be."

"I just do that so I don't have to have my mask pulled down for long", Kakashi explained.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Iruka reached into his pocket for some money.

"Here, I'll pay", Kakashi said, putting enough money for both of them on the counter between their empty bowls.

"Are you sure? I don't mind –"

"I'm sure", Kakashi interrupted, standing up. Iruka followed him outside and the two of them walked through the empty streets, while Teuchi closed up the ramen shop behind them.

It was getting dark, the sun having set while they were eating.

"Do you want to go for a drink?" Kakashi asked. _If he says 'yes' then I know he likes me, or..._

"I don't really drink much", Iruka answered. _Damn it! _Kakashi thought. _Was that a refusal? Or just him truthfully stating that he doesn't really drink? How am I supposed to figure things out from that?_ Sighing in frustration, Kakashi realised that he would have to make his feelings completely clear in order to get a definite answer.

Kakashi and Iruka turned down a small alleyway, which led in the direction of both their apartments, and was a shorter route than going around all the buildings. Kakashi took advantage of this to push Iruka up against the wall and press himself against the younger man.

"I don't know how much clearer I can make it, so I'll just ask – what do you think of me in –" Kakashi was interrupted by Iruka reversing their positions, pressing Kakashi against the wall.

"I think you cover up too much of your body, and I don't know what's underneath", Iruka responded, leaning forward to speak directly into Kakashi's ear, pressing his body flush against the other man in the process.

"We could always change that", Kakashi said, fighting the urge to moan at the feel of Iruka pressed against him. Iruka leaned back and looked at Kakashi for a moment, before pulling down the mask and pressing his mouth insistently against Kakashi's. Kakashi opened his mouth to allow Iruka's tongue inside, and moaned as Iruka dominated the kiss, making Kakashi's legs almost buckle. _Fuck, _Kakashi thought, _if I knew he could be like this, so hot and dominant, I would have asked him for ramen when I first realised I liked him._

"Are you coming back with me, then?" Iruka asked, pulling back from the kiss. Kakashi only nodded, allowing himself to be pulled the rest of the way to Iruka's apartment.

When they arrived, Iruka pulled Kakashi inside, pushing the older man up against the door and pulling his mask down again, resuming their previous kissing. Kakashi moaned into the kiss, his fingers digging into Iruka's shoulder blades as Iruka wound his arms around Kakashi's waist.

"Bedroom?" Iruka asked breathlessly, pulling back and leaning his forehead against Kakashi's. Kakashi, panting slightly, merely nodded in reply, and let Iruka pull him into the bedroom and practically throw him on the bed. Kakashi pulled Iruka on top of him, pressing his body upwards so Iruka could feel the effect he was having on Kakashi. Iruka smirked and ground downwards, stifling Kakashi's moans with another kiss. He could feel Kakashi trying to take control, trying to flip them over so that Kakashi was the one on top, but Iruka pressed Kakashi into the mattress more, dominating the kiss and continuing to grind against Kakashi.

After a few moments, Iruka pulled back, sitting up and removing his shirt. He pulled Kakashi into a sitting position and practically ripped his shirt off, letting Kakashi fall back to the bed afterwards. Iruka leant down and sucked one of Kakashi's nipples into his mouth, toying with the other one, before moving his hands down to undo Kakashi's trousers and pull them down.

"No underwear", he noticed, smirking.

"I guess I was hoping for this", Kakashi panted in reply. Iruka looked at Kakashi's body appreciatively.

"Me too", he agreed. Kakashi sat up and pulled down Iruka's pants, letting the other kick them off, before laying himself out on the bed before Iruka.

"Get on with it then", Kakashi said deviously. "Unless you're not _up_ for it." Iruka smirked at him, then pulled Kakashi so that his legs were hanging off the side of the bed. Iruka knelt down by the side of the bed, taking Kakashi's cock in his mouth and sucking on it obscenely. Kakashi moaned, fisting his hand in Iruka's hair and encouraging him to continue. Iruka reached one hand upwards, tapping three fingers on Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi realised what Iruka wanted, and took the three fingers in his mouth, sucking them to wet them, before Iruka pulled them out with a pop. A moment later, Kakashi felt the slick fingers at his entrance, then moaned as all three roughly penetrated him without warning, Iruka still bobbing his head up and down Kakashi's cock. Iruka only gave him a small amount of preparation, before standing up and pulling Kakashi's legs round his waist, entering him in one smooth thrust.

Iruka gave Kakashi no time to adjust before he began pounding into him mercilessly. Kakashi was moaning so much that it was almost turning into one long noise, while Iruka grunted as he thrust in an out at a fast pace, although Kakashi still pushed his hips up for more. After several minutes, Kakashi wrapped one hand around his cock, jerking it in time with Iruka's thrusts. Iruka gripped his wrist:

"None of that", Iruka said.

"Nngh, but – ah, yes there – I need – oh fuck, yes – please...close...need", Kakashi panted out, moaning as Iruka continued to rapidly pound into his abused hole.

"Let me", Iruka said, prying Kakashi's fingers away and curling his own hand around Kakashi's cock. Kakashi let his arms fall to the side, gripping the bedsheets, as Iruka jerked Kakashi's cock roughly, in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long before Kakashi threw his head back and moaned Iruka's name, long streams of come spurting out of his cock. Kakashi's orgasm caused his hole to tighten around Iruka's cock. Iruka thrust inside one last time, emptying himself inside Kakashi. He pulled out and fell forwards onto the bed.

After a moment, Iruka stood up, fetching a damp towel from the bathroom and cleaning the mess from Kakashi's stomach and thighs. He threw the towel into a laundry basket before returning to the bed, pulling Kakashi up so that their heads were resting on the pillows.

"Thanks", Kakashi said sleepily.

"No problem", Iruka replied. Kakashi cuddled against Iruka, who wrapped an arm around the other's waist, pulling him close as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Iruka blinked his eyes open as the sunlight fell across his face. _Did I forget to close the curtains last night?_ he asked himself. He felt a weight against his chest and opened his eyes fully. _Oh, that's right, last night we..._

"Mornin'", Kakashi said, opening his right eye and looking at Iruka.

"Good morning", Iruka responded.

"So, I guess you wanna talk or something?" Kakashi asked, stretching out his legs before cuddling close to Iruka again.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi looked at Iruka in surprise, not expecting an apology.

"For what?" Kakashi asked.

"I – I've liked you for a while, but I figured that if you liked me back you'd say something...I didn't want you to agree just to keep up your reputation, not when I had feelings for you."

"Had?" Kakashi repeated.

"Huh?"

"You said you 'had' feelings for me."

"Yeah, well, I still do, but, what about you?"

"I figured that you'd ask me out if you wanted me", Kakashi answered.

"Looks like we were both waiting for the other to make the first move", Iruka noticed.

"Yeah", Kakashi agreed. "Hey," he said, after a brief pause, "what do you mean my 'reputation'?"

"Well everyone knows you're a pervert, so I figured you'd only agree so that people wouldn't start thinking you'd become modest or something."

"That would not happen, I will always be perverted! That okay with you?" Kakashi asked, looking Iruka in the eye.

"I guess you're asking because you want this to continue?"

Kakashi sighed: "I've never really been in an actual relationship, so I don't really know what to do, but if I'm going to try it with anyone, I want it to be you." He looked away, blushing slightly. Iruka grinned, gripping Kakashi's chin and pulling him into a chaste kiss.

"I haven't really had a proper relationship either, so how about we give it a go together?" Iruka asked. Kakashi responded by kissing him again, deepening the kiss and rolling Iruka onto his back, pressing their bodies together as he continued.

"Let's try it", Kakashi said, leaning back to look down at Iruka beneath him. Iruka grinned up at him.

"So", Kakashi said a moment later. "Ready for round two? I get to top this time."

"You're incorrigible", Iruka groaned. Kakashi leant down pressing his lips against Iruka's ear.

"That's how you like it", he whispered, feeling Iruka shudder underneath him.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Iruka asked himself, as he looked up at the silver-haired man lying on top of him. _Oh well, I guess I'll see what a relationship's like with this perverted sensei – besides, I think I need someone to spend time with, especially with Naruto gone from the village._ This was Iruka's final thought before his mind fell apart in a haze of pleasure, as Kakashi decided it was his turn this time.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**A/N - Please read and review! Will possibly be a sequel for KakaIru Day!**


End file.
